The human physiological need for vitamins has been well established. Regular dietary consumption of vitamins is essential to good health. Various organizations and government agencies have published recommended quantities for vitamin consumption. One well known standard in the United States is the U.S. Recommended Daily Allowance (RDA) which recommends quantities for the daily intake of vitamins.
While the need for vitamins is well known, the average person fails to consume the recommended daily intake of vitamins through their normal diet. Often this is due to a busy work schedule that encourages the consumption of "fast food" that is high in fat and sugar content. For others, food rich in vitamin content may just not be readily available. Whatever the reason, many people do not consume enough vitamins in their daily diet.
Vitamin supplements have become common and are distributed in a variety of forms. Pills, capsules, elixirs, tablets and other forms abound on the market as a means for obtaining a proper daily vitamin intake. For some, this is an acceptable source of vitamins, however, many people cannot consume vitamins in these forms. Children and the elderly are especially averse to consumption of these products. This may be due to sensitive gag reflexes or a strong distaste for the product's form or taste. Regardless of the reason, many people find concentrated vitamin supplements unpalatable and unacceptable as a source of daily vitamin intake.
Natural foods are popular among health-conscious consumers today. Many people prefer to get their vitamins and other nutrients in a "natural" way from naturally occurring sources. "Natural" vitamins are now in high demand. These are vitamins which are found in a product in its natural state without vitamin supplements or vitamin "fortification." Because many fruits have high vitamin content, fruit flavors are often associated with healthy vitamin-rich products.
Among these natural vitamin containing foods, the health-conscious consumer often prefers a flavor which is unique or exotic and mildly sweet. This gives the perception of a healthy substance that is not high in calories. Unique and exotic tastes are often preferred and perceived to be more refreshing so long as they can be associated with a natural fruit, vegetable, herb or other natural source.
The majority of Americans, and people of many other cultures, are accustomed to consuming stimulants as a part of their daily routine. In the United States, the stimulant of choice is currently caffeine. Millions of cups of coffee are imbibed each morning to kick-start the day and throughout the day to provide a pick-me-up in the afternoon or evening. Cola drinks are also a source of caffeine which are consumed in large amounts. Other cultures prefer tea as a source of caffeine stimulant. The addictive nature of caffeine may explain its widespread acceptance and enormous consumption rate. Caffeine-containing drinks continue to be popular despite effects that are detrimental to the body. Caffeine can be detrimental to the digestive tract as well as other systems. Caffeine's addictive effects and a user's psychological dependence on caffeine's stimulation make it difficult to abandon after continued use. An alternative product which can provide gentle stimulation would be a welcome alternative to caffeine-containing drinks.